


A Candlenight Card (Day 2)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [2]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, He's adopted by everyone, He's too good, I love Angus, ooc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day two of Candlenights oneshots: Making cards-Magnus knew that children could change anyones mind. Which is why he's having Angus make the cards for the seven birds(Part of 'Candlenights' but can be read by itself)





	A Candlenight Card (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all day 2 of this Christmas/Candlenights stuff, sounds hot. I love Ango McDango

  1. Making cards



 

Magnus had gotten everyone ready for Candlenights, despite the week until december even started. Last time Candlenights came around, they had to cut it short from Lucas. At least the patches made sense this time.

“Okay Ango, how crafty are you? You need to help me out.” Magnus said barging in the young boys room on the base. Angus jumped slightly and looked away from his book at the man who was holding more boxes. From the last thing Taako said about the taller man didn’t sound good when he came in with boxes.

“Depends on the matter sir.” Angus said closing his book and getting off his bed.

“Good. Grab some paper and scissors. We’re making cards.” Magnus said with a smile setting down the box. Angus was hesitant to open it. When he did, there would be no way for him to escape. But he didn’t want to disappoint Magnus. He opened it with a puff of glitter escaping making him cough.

“Sir how many do we have to make?” Angus said wiping his hands over his face in a failed attempt to get it off of him. Now that he got a better look at Magnus, it appeared that he was covered in red and silver glitter.

“For the seven birds. I can get everyone else on the base. It’ll mean more coming from you.” Magnus laughed. Using a child to get everyone in the spirit. A nice trick on his part. Angus grabbed the paper and a pen from his breast pocket. “Let’s get started. Taako doged me so I came to you.”

“Sir aren’t you getting a little overboard regarding this holiday?” Angus asked as he folded the paper in half. Magnus shook his head and laughed as if it was the most stupid question he could have asked.

“Ango can you keep a secret?” He nodded “I’m running on at least three hours of sleep and the high of an upcoming holiday. Nobody can stop me. Merle tried and now he’s tied up to the Candlenights bush. We just need to get ready.” 

“O-okay sir.” Angus mumbled pressing his glasses up before he clicked the pen with a sigh. He got to writing while Magnus started cutting the paper before letting out a yawn only to slap himself in order to stay awake.

“I’m gonna do a few laps to make sure I stay awake. I’ll bring back some tea. Keep up the work Ango.” Magnus said running his hands through his hair and opening the door before Angus could even reply. 

_ “Ango you there?”  _ A voice whispered from his stone of farspeech which rested atop the desk. It was Merle.

“Merle are you alright? I’m sorry about Magnus, sir.” Angus said shooting up and grabbing the stone. He stood by the desk and waited for a response.

_ “Could be better. I’ll get out don’t worry about me. Magnus making you write cards?” _ Merle grunted with the sound of fabric ripping.

“I’m fine with it sir. He left for a quick jog.” Angus said looking at the stray glitter that fell upon his vest with a sigh. While it was a lie that he didn’t care about it, this wasn’t how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

_ “Be careful lil man. I gotta go he’s coming this way.”  _ With that Merle hung up leaving Angus to himself and the mystery box on the floor. The least Magnus could do would be give him at least a templet of what the design should be.

“I’m worried of sirs health.” Angus sighed sitting down and clicking out his pen while he tried to think of something to write. But yet his mind went numb the second his pen touched the paper, maybe he just couldn’t think of anything? No, he had to do this. For Magnus, for his family. With that thought, he finally knew what to write and got to work right away.

-

-

Angus nervously shuffled the envelopes in his hand. He had finished them while Magnus was on his jog which ended up with him collapsing in the hallway from exhalation which gave him plenty of time to finish the cards for everyone. He stood up and let out a sigh. All of the cards were different in their own way.

“Time to find the sirs and give them their cards.” Angus said pushing up his glasses and a yawn. He was hunched over for so long his back hurt, but Magnus would be happy when he woke up. Assuming Merle didn’t get a hold of him before then. Angus stretched his arms above his head and made his way out of the room to find the seven birds.

Lup and Barry weren’t hard to find they were both in the kitchen trying to make what Angus assumed were Candlenight cookies, Davenport was making sure the decorations were on the Starblaster were in their right spots. Lucretia was in her office, not a surprise. The rest of the birds were in their room. Magnus was laying on the couch, snoring like it was nobody's business while Merle slipped a bowl of water under his hand as Taako stifled a laugh.

“Hello Sirs, is this a bad time?” Angus said opening the door while holding the remaining cards close to his chest. Merle shot a glare at him as Magnus woke up with a groan. Taako let out a laugh as Magnus felt the water on his hand and scowled at Merle who pulled the bowl away.

“It’s never a bad time kiddo. What’s up.” Taako said wiping a tear from his eye and looking at the small boy who stood in the door frame. His eyes wandered towards what he was holding. “What do you got there?”

“What Magnus had me make. I think you’ll like them sirs.” Angus said with a slight blush and a fumble of the cards. Magnus shot up from the couch, accidently kicking Merle but acting as nothing happened. Magnus grabbed the envelope that read his name and ripped it open like a little kid. Merle, now winded, caught his breath before heading over. Taako casually strutted towards the huddle at the door.

“Ango you made this?” Merle asked opening the card only to receive a papercut.

“That’s correct Sir. They were made as per Magnus’ request.” Angus said handing the last card to Taako. Magnus was beaming as he read the card. It thanked them for what they had done for the universe, for him, their strengths and how much they meant to him.

“We have to put these on the fridge.” Magnus giggled picking up Merle and looking at his note. Taako let out a chuckle at the large man's actions. 

“Yours is a little different Sir.” Angus whispered pointing at the card with a deeper blush. Taako opened it with Angus watching him contently. It read

_ ‘Happy holidays Taako! _

_ Candlenights was always a sad holiday because I only had my grandpa to keep me comfy but he’s gone now. At least I have a new, bigger, better makeshift family full of elves, humans and dwarfs! These past years of knowing you have been the best of my life. From learning spells, to making macarons the right way and just about everything in between. I’ll grow up to be a better wizard than you one day just you wait! Thank you for being there.  _

_ Love, Angus, your boy detective.’ _

“Sir you might want to keep that one away from the other's. I made a decoy for the fridge.” Angus said pulling out another card with a smile on his face, he thought of everything. Taako crouched down to his height and threw his arms around his neck and back in a hug.

“It’s perfect Ango. Thank you.” Taako breathed out wiping some glitter off the boy's cheek which only made him blush darker.

“A-anytime Taako.” Angus said hugging him back. This was his family after all. They deserved the best.


End file.
